Just Another Bad Day
by ChristyK
Summary: Dean and Sam run into unexpected trouble when they stop at a diner after a hunt
1. Chapter 1

Here's yet another stupid little story I came up with, hope you like it..

**Just Another Bad Day**

Chapter one

"Dean down!" Sam yelled as he watched the vampire suddenly appear behind his brother.

Dean attempted to drop to the ground but the creature reached down and grabbed his jacket. It then pulled him up and threw him onto his back, his silver stake, the only defense he had against the creature, flew out of his hand. It was on him in a flash. Dean struggled to keep the creature from biting him, but it was strong and he expected any second to feel its teeth slicing into his throat.

Sam ran to his brother but a sharp pain in his right side caused him to gasp in pain and fall to his knees. He immediately got up and ignored the pain, in a few seconds he was at his brother's side. He grabbed the vampire by the arm trying to turn it around as he raised his stake, but the creature spun around and tossed him away from it then immediately turned its attention back to Dean.

"Sam!" Dean shouted for help, he knew he was in trouble and if Sam couldn't help him he was dead.

Sam scrambled to his feet and ran once more over to his brother. He did the only thing he could think of which was to toss Dean his own stake Dean caught it and held it up just as the vampire swooped down on his neck. The stake plunged deep into the creature's heart causing it to throw back its head back and scream in agony as it at first pulled back away from Dean then started to fall forward. Sam saw what was about to happen and quickly reached down and yanked his brother out from under it. They stood back and watched as the creature rolled onto its back then stared up at them as blood gushed from his mouth. Dean went over to his bag and pulled out a machete, then walked back over and with no hesitation decapitated the creature.

**Later that night**

The brothers found a motel, washed up, and then headed to a small restaurant to get something to eat.

"Boy that was close….I thought that thing had me." Dean said as he took a bite out of his hamburger. He was feeling good; he always enjoyed a successful hunt.

"Yeah." Sam said as he dipped a French fry in ketchup then put it down on his plate.

Dean glanced at Sam's plate and realized he hadn't eaten anything. He knew his brother had to be hungry since they hadn't eaten anything since yesterday morning.

"You okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Sam looked up. "Just tired." He gave a little smile then winced in pain as he shifted in his seat trying to get comfortable.

"You hurt?" Dean hadn't missed the small show of pain.

"I think I pulled a muscle when we were chasing that thing." Sam said as he rubbed his side. "It's not too bad." He quickly added when he saw the concerned look on Dean's face.

"Well you better eat something, you got to keep your strength up; we want to get an early start tomorrow. I got our next hunt already lined up. There's a haunted inn up in Michigan….three people died in the same room on different nights…and I'm thinking we got another case like we had in Pennsylvania…." Dean noticed Sam was looking out the window and didn't seem to be paying any attention to him. "Sorry if I'm I boring you Sam."

"Huh….what…?" Sam looked back at Dean.

"Sam, you're way off in left field somewhere, what's up?"

"Nothing….look Dean I'm just tired…I think I'm going to go out to the car."

"What about your food?"

"I'm not hungry…you eat it." Sam crawled out of the booth and tossed down some money. "Take your time, I'll see you outside."

Dean watched as Sam walked away. As he neared the door two men walked into the diner and Sam accidentally bumped into them. Dean watched as Sam apologized but one of the men still shoved him aside as the other one walked up to the counter. Dean glared at the men and was tempted to get up and confront them for pushing his brother but decided against it, Sam wasn't hurt and the last thing he wanted to do was start a fight and get the cops involved. He looked out the window and watched Sam climb into the car then put his head back on the seat. Dean quickly gulped down the rest of his hamburger, picked up Sam's money, then left a tip and got up to pay. He could tell his brother wasn't feeling well and didn't like leaving him alone. He convinced himself that once they got to a motel and Sam got some rest he'd be fine. He had just reached the checkout counter when he saw one of the waitresses whispering to another one and caught her words.

"They have guns; I think they're here to rob us. I saw the one guy in here last night checking out the place and asking a lot of questions. We got to call the cops." The waitress seemed scared to death as she nodded toward one of the man whose gun was clearly visible under his jacket. Unfortunately the two men also heard her.

"Okay everybody just stay where you are!" Frank, one of the men shouted as he and his partner both pulled out their guns.

"No one's going to get hurt if you do as you're told." Jim the other man told the few patrons that were in the diner.

Dean instinctively reached toward the gun he always kept hidden under his jacket in his back waistband then swore under his breath when he realized he had left it in the car.

Jim pointed the gun at Dean.

"Go sit down buddy and don't try anything funny."

Dean had no choice; he put his hands out to the side to show them he meant them no harm then walked back to his booth and sat down. He glanced out the window and saw the questioning look on Sam's face and knew that from where Sam was sitting he couldn't see what was happening.

_Just stay in the car Sam, don't come in. _Dean whispered to himself, it was bad enough he was in trouble, he didn't want his brother involved also.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews; I'm glad you like it so far.

**Just Another Bad Day**

Chapter two

Sam watched from the car as Dean walked back to the booth and sat back down, he moaned softly as the pain in his side intensified.

"Ahhh come on Dean." Sam didn't feel well and all he wanted was to get back to the motel and rest. He had seen Dean earlier flirting with one of the waitresses and hoped he wasn't going to hang around the diner waiting to talk to her. Right now all he wanted was to be in bed hopefully sleeping off the pain. He waited a few minutes then figured if his brother wasn't ready to leave he was. He knew the motel was only a few blocks away and he could walk there and Dean could stay at the diner as long as he wanted and have his fun. He climbed out of the car and headed for the diner to tell Dean he was leaving.

As soon as he stepped through the door he immediately sensed something was wrong. He glanced around and could see everyone looking at him and could see the fear and apprehension on their faces. He looked back toward Dean who gave his head a small shake trying to warn him off but it was too late. Jim walked over to him and stuck a gun in his back.

"You never should have come back kid."

Jim said as he reached out and shoved Sam down the aisle toward the booths.

"Go sit down." He ordered. As he pushed Sam he felt a hard metal object in the back of Sam's belt. "What the hell's this?" He asked as he pulled up Sam's jacket and grabbed the gun out of his back waistband.

Dean held his breath waiting to see what was going to happen.

"You a cop?" Jim asked grabbing Sam by his arm and spinning him around. Dean's body tensed, he knew he was too far away to help Sam without taking the chance that one of the patrons of the diner could be hurt, but if they hurt his brother he'd have no choice.

Sam said nothing, only glared at him.

"I asked you a question kid!" Jim yelled as he used the back of his gun to slap Sam hard across his face. Sam gave a little grunt of pain as a cut opened up on his cheek but he still refused to talk. When his brother was hit Dean started to get up but sat back down when Frank pointed the gun in his direction. Jim then frisked Sam for other weapons. When he didn't find any he took Sam's wallet out of his pocket and looked for a badge, or any indication that he was a cop. When he didn't find any, he took the money out of the wallet and shoved it in his own pocket then handed the empty wallet back to Sam, he then shoved him down the aisle.

"Go sit down!" Jim ordered. Sam walked down the aisle and at first wasn't going to sit near Dean thinking maybe the men didn't know they were together and it would be better if they stayed apart. He figured maybe one of them could cause a diversion while the other one jumped the men. But as Sam walked past Dean Frank yelled to him.

"Sit with your friend." Frank had seen Sam through the window before he and Jim had entered the restaurant and had seen Dean and Sam sitting together. Sam had no choice but to sit at Dean's booth.

"You okay?" Dean asked as he poured some of his water onto a napkin and held it up to Sam's cheek to wipe away the blood.

"Yeah." Sam took the napkin out of Dean's hand and held it against his cut. "What's this all about?"

"I don't know… it doesn't seem like a robbery. If it was they wouldn't be hanging around here, they would have grabbed the money and already be gone."

Their waitress heard them and waited till the two men were talking to each other and not paying attention to them, she then slowly backed up till she was standing next to their table.

"It isn't." Sandy said. "At least I don't think it is." She whispered.

"What do you know?" Dean asked.

"One of them was in here last night asking about Angela Rossati."

"Who's she?"

"She's the daughter of one of the richest men in town. I think this could be a kidnapping."

"Well they obviously don't care that we saw their faces or they would have worn masks." Sam said then looked at Dean. "Which could be a bad sign." He added. They both knew that could mean they weren't planning on leaving any witnesses."

"Unless they're already on the run and the cops are already looking for them…. maybe they don't have any thing to lose."

"Great." Sam knew nothing was more dangerous then men who had nothing to lose.

"Does this Angela come in here often?" Dean asked.

"A few times a week, she's a real party girl and tonight's Saturday night. She'll probably be in after the bars close."

"How are we going to play this?" Sam asked Dean.

"We just have to see how it goes, there are too many people in here to try and jump them."

"Dean we can't let them take that girl out of here without trying to stop them."

"We just might have to do that Sam. We can't risk these people's lives." Dean looked at Sam and could see beads of perspiration forming on his face. He reached over and put his hand on his brother's forehead, Sam quickly pushed his hand away. "You're burning up Sam, what's wrong?" He then remembered Sam wincing with pain earlier. "Is it your side? Are you still in pain?"

"I'm okay." Sam knew he wasn't okay, the pain was back even more then before, but they were in enough trouble already and he didn't want Dean to waste energy worrying about him, they had enough to worry about already.

"Don't lie to me Sam; you're hurting again aren't you?"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks so much for the reviews, you guys are way too kind. Hope you're not disasppointed.

**Just Another Bad Day**

Chapter three

"It's your side isn't it? Damn it Sam why didn't you tell me you were in this much pain?"

"I thought it was getting better." Sam answered truthfully, the pain had eased up for awhile but now it was back stronger then ever. "I'm sorry…" Sam knew with as much pain as he was in he'd be of little use in a fight.

"Don't worry about it." Dean knew what Sam was thinking but he wasn't worried about a fight, if he got the chance he could easily take the two men down without a problem. What he was worried about was Sam; he could tell his brother was trying to hide how much pain he was really in. He thought back to the hunt and tried to remember any time when Sam could have been hurt, but couldn't. As far as he knew Sam had been fine. "When did you get hurt?"

"I don't remember…. I guess when I jumped over that fence I must have pulled something." When Sam saw the worried look on Dean's face he quickly added. "Dean I'll be fine, don't worry."

Jim saw them talking and walked over and stood next to their booth.

"What are you two whispering about?"

Dean looked up at him and grinned.

"Oh we were just trying to figure out which one of you is uglier. I'm thinking it's you."

Jim reached out and backhanded Dean hard across his face.

When Dean was hit Sam instinctively reached toward Jim but then winced in pain and grabbed his side.

"What's wrong with him?" Frank said walking over. He reached over, grabbed Sam's arm, and pulled him out of the booth. "What the hell's wrong with you boy?"

"Well for one thing, your breath." Sam said as he tried to pull away.

Frank slammed his fist into Sam's stomach. He gasped and fell to his knees, tears of pain filling his eyes as he wrapped his arms around his stomach and doubled over. As soon as Sam was hit Dean shot out of the booth and went to his brother's side then glared up at the men.

"You bastards can't you see that he's hurt!"

Dean gently helped Sam back into the booth and put his arm protectively over his shoulder.

"Oh man…." Sam moaned as he squeezed his eyes shut and leaned against his brother his left hand pressed hard against his sore side.

"What's his problem?" Frank asked.

"I don't know." Dean answered as he tried to comfort his brother.

A woman at the booth behind him stood up.

"I'm an operating room nurse. I could take a look at him." Karen, a woman in her forties offered. She looked at Frank and when it looked like he wasn't going to let her she added. "What's it going to hurt if I check the boy out?" She asked.

Frank stepped back from the booth.

"Okay…go ahead." He held his gun up warning her not to try anything.

Karen went to their booth and sat down next to Sam.

"Hi, I'm Karen, what seems to be the problem?" She asked Sam but when he didn't answer she looked at Dean.

"My brother's having a lot of pain in his side; we think he pulled a muscle." Dean spoke up as he rubbed Sam's back trying to relax him and take some of the pain away.

"Where does it hurt?" She asked.

"My right side." Sam said through teeth clenched in pain.

Karen gently pulled Sam's hand away then pressed on his stomach and worked her way down his right side. When she got to his lower right side he cried out in pain. Dean looked at the woman.

"What do you think it is?"

"I can't be certain but I think it might be his appendix."

"His appendix?" Dean looked at Sam his face etched with worry.

"I'm pretty sure that's what it is." Karen told Dean then looked up at Frank. "The boy's in a lot of pain. He needs to get to a hospital."

"No way, no one leaves."

"My brother needs a hospital!" Dean looked up at Frank his worry about his brother causing his anger to grow.

"Your brother's not going anywhere."

"The boy could die without an operation. … If his appendix bursts, he could die within hours." Karen said.

"No one leaves here until we get what we came for."

"My brother isn't dying because of you bastards!" Dean started to stand up.

"Dean…no…." Sam said grabbing his brother's arm; he knew Dean's temper could get him killed.

"You better listen to your brother." Frank said. "No one leaves here until we're out of here with what we came for."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks once more for the reviews, I really appreciate each of them.

**Just Another Bad Day**

Chapter four

"My brother isn't going to die in this damn dinner!" Dean spat out as he glared at the men. When they ignored him and started to walk away he knew he had to calm down and try to reason with them, losing his temper wasn't going to help Sam. "Just let my brother leave….he can drive himself to the hospital, no one else has to leave. He won't tell anyone what's going on, not with me still here, and not with other lives in danger."

"I said no one leaves. We should be out of here in a few hours. Your brother can hold on till then." Frank said turning around.

"I don't think so." Karen spoke up. "The boy's in a lot of pain and his appendix could break at any moment. He'll die without an operation."

"Then he dies. It's not our fault the kid's sick." Jim turned to walk away.

"If anything happens to my brother I swear I'll kill both of you." Dean leaned forward his face twisted with hate, all he wanted to do was take these men down in order to help his brother, but knowing others could be hurt was the only thing that kept him seated.

Jim angrily spun around and stormed back to the booth. First he pointed the gun at Dean but when he got no reaction, he then pointed it at Sam.

"If you keep lipping off to me I'll finish your brother off right now."

Dean could tell that the man was serious; he had no choice but to sit back, as he did he once more put his arm protectively over his brother's shoulders. Sam sat hunched over his arms wrapped tight around his stomach as sharp pains kept shooting through his side. When Jim turned and walked away Dean looked over at Karen.

"How much time does my brother have before it breaks?"

"It's really hard to say. His pain is increasing which means his appendix could burst at any moment. When it breaks, the pain will be gone….but the poison will set in…. and once that happens…." She looked down at Sam not wanting to talk in front of him.

"Go ahead…" Dean encouraged her to keep talking, he had to know what to expect.

"Once his appendix breaks your brother only has a slim chance of surviving, and that's only if he gets to a hospital right away. Without a hospital….your brother is going to die."

Dean looked around the diner trying to think of someway to get his brother out of there, when he couldn't think of any he looked back at Karen.

"What about you…could you do it?"

"Do what?" She looked at him in disbelief she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Do the operation?"

"Oh God no….I'm not a doctor….Oh sure I've seen it done hundreds of times but….."

"You might be my brother's only hope. Please…I'll help you, you can tell me what to do." Dean looked at her with tears in his eyes. "Please Karen." He knew Sam would most likely die if she refused to help.

"I don't know…I….I don't know if I can. I've never done anything like that before."

"You have to, you're his only hope. Please… I have a first aide kit in the car and I can help."

"What if….what if he doesn't make it?….I don't want to be responsible if something goes wrong"

"At least you would have tried, he'll die without your help."

"Maybe…maybe they won't let us do it." Karen looked towards Frank and Jim almost hoping they wouldn't allow it. She was terrified and if Sam didn't make it she didn't want to be involved in his death.

"Hey!" Dean called over to the two men who both walked back over. "Karen's a nurse and she can operate on my brother. No one has to leave the diner…All I have to do is get my first aide kit out of the car."

"No….no way…." Jim said as he and Frank turned to walk away.

"Look, no one's been hurt so far. If my brother dies because you won't let us help him, you'll both be wanted for murder."

Jim and Frank looked at each other both realizing he was right. They were planning on grabbing the girl and leaving without anyone being injured, then heading up to Canada to hide out and demand a ransom for her return. They didn't want a murder rap hanging over their heads besides the kidnapping charges.

"Can you do it?" Frank asked Karen.

"Maybe….I don't know." She told them then looked at Dean and he could see the apprehension in her eyes.

"You said yourself that you watched the doctors do the operation hundreds of times.…." Dean tried to reassure her, he could tell she was scared. "Please Karen, you're my brother's only chance."

"But the pain….what can we give him for the pain? I can't operate if he's awake."

"I have some pain killers out in my first aide kit. It won't knock him out but it will help."

"I'll need him to stay completely still. If he moves even a little …."

"My brother and I both have been through a lot of injuries. … He'll hold still, don't worry." Dean told her. "Please Karen; my brother might die if you don't help him."

"Okay, I'll try." She knew she didn't have a choice…..The boy would most likely die if something wasn't done soon. Karen looked over at Frank. "I'll need to move him to the kitchen where it's cleaner and quieter. I don't want to upset the other patrons."

"Alright, but one of us will be with you, and if either of you try anything, the kid dies." Frank said holding up his gun.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks again for the reviews, I appreciate each of them.

**Just Another Bad Day**

Chapter five

Dean got permission to go out to his car for the first aide kit, when he came back he put Sam's arm around his shoulder and slowly walked him back to the kitchen. As they walked by, Frank looked over at Jim.

"Stay with them….If they try anything shoot the kid."

Jim looked nervously around the diner then leaned in close to Frank.

"Mike should have been here by now Frank. He was supposed to be here when we got here. What are we going to do if she comes and he's still not here?"

"Then we leave without him. I told him he was to be here to warn us if any cops were around. If the son of a bitch couldn't even do that much then he doesn't deserve any cut of the ransom."

"We're just going to leave without him?"

"Damn right we are. Once we grab the girl I ain't hanging around here waiting for him. Now go back and keep an eye on them. Once they yank that kid's appendix out I want the other two back out front. Tie the kid up when it's over and leave him back in the kitchen, gag him if you have to, I don't want him moaning back there freaking out the other customers.

**The kitchen**

Dean took a clean table cloth out of the closet and put it on the floor. He then helped his brother lie down and sat down beside him. He looked into Sam's face and could tell he was scared.

"Sam it's going to be alright. She knows what she's doing." He prayed that was true, but he also knew Sam should be in a hospital not lying here on a dirty kitchen floor..

"I know…I know…." Sam managed to get out, the pain was increasing and right now he didn't even care if he died as long as the pain stopped.

"We don't have a choice in this Sam; we got to take care of it before it bursts."

Painful tears filled Sam's eyes and Dean could tell he was terrified. He didn't blame him, he was terrified too. He'd give anything to be able to take his brother to the hospital but he knew that wasn't an option, this was all they had. Karen walked over and stood over them.

"Okay…now I need you to pull his pants down a little….." She said to Dean and could see the panic look Sam gave his brother. "Not all the way….just enough so that I can get at his lower right side." She smiled at Sam trying to relax him. "Believe me honey you don't have anything I haven't seen before. I just need your pants lowered about three inches."

Dean started to reach for Sam's belt to help him but Sam pushed his hands away. He was embarrassed enough to have to lower his pants without having to let his brother do it for him. He undid the buckle then unzipped his pants. With Dean's help he managed to wiggle far enough out of them that Karen could get to his lower right side but that he could still keep his dignity. He kept a death grip on his pants not allowing them go any further.

"Damn it Sam she's a nurse! She's seen a million…." Dean started to say.

"That's in a hospital Dean….not here in a restaurant!" Sam said interrupting him, his embarrassment at his situation for a moment taking his pain away.

Jim walked over and looked down.

"Come on, come on, come on…I ain't got all day…. get it over with."

Dean glared up at him but said nothing. He opened up their first aide kit and took a bottle of liquid out and handed it to Sam.

"Here Sam, drink the whole bottle if you have to. It'll take some of the edge off of the pain."

Sam didn't hesitate; he downed the whole bottle in a few gulps. He could feel the liquid burn its way down his throat as he waited for it to take effect.

Dean then handed the first aide kit to Karen.

"Do you have everything you need?"

She looked through the supplies in the kit then looked back at Dean.

"What are you two, some kind of survivalists?" She had never seen a more complete first aide kit before.

Dean gave her a small smile.

"No, we just travel a lot and want to be prepared just in case."

She looked at him not really believing him but not really caring either. She took out a bottle of antibiotic liquid and handed it to Dean.

"Here… clean his right side really good."

Dean took a clean cloth out of the kit and poured the liquid over it. He then cleaned the incision site.

Karen then looked nervously at Dean who looked back at her just as nervous but gave her a reassuring nod.

"This is going to hurt like hell. Is there something he can hold on to?" She asked Dean.

He held out his hands.

"He can hold onto me."

"No, I need your hands free to swab the blood away."

"How 'bout this?" Dean pointed to a bar underneath the table that Sam was lying near.

"That should be good."

They slid Sam under the table so that the upper part of his body was under the table. He then reached up and grabbed hold of the bar. Dean then took a clean rolled up cloth napkin and put it in Sam's mouth.

"If the pain gets too bad you can bite down on this." He told Sam as he put his hand on Sam's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. Sam nodded as he clamped down on the napkin. The pain was already bad and he knew it was only going to get worse.

Karen then took out a pair of surgical gloves from the kit and put them on. Next she leaned over Sam and gently pressed on his lower right abdomen. Sam threw his head back in agony when she pressed on a particularly painful spot. Karen looked up and nodded at Dean that she was ready.

"Say a prayer." She said as she brought the scalpel down and pressed it into Sam's skin.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

I appreciate the reviews, glad you're enjoying it.

**Just Another Bad Day**

Chapter six

Karen pressed harder till Sam's skin finally split open under the pressure. Sam squeezed his eyes shut and bit down hard on the napkin as he gripped the bar. His head rolled back and forth on the floor in agony as his body started to arch in pain.

"Easy Sam easy… just hold steady… don't move." Dean gently held Sam down. He knew one small slip of the scalpel and Karen could nick an artery and Sam could bleed to death.

Sam nodded as his knuckles turned white from squeezing the bar above his head. He had been injured many times before and had suffered pain but nothing like this, this pain was agonizing.

Karen's eyes widened and she pulled back from Sam as blood began bubbling out of the wound.

"Karen stay with me." Dean tried to keep his voice calm, he could tell Karen was nervous and didn't want her flipping out on them especially now that Sam had been cut open. "You can do this…you've seen it done hundreds of times. My brother needs you Karen; you're the only one who can help him." Karen sat staring at the blood her eyes wide. Dean leaned down and looked into her eyes. "Karen you got to hold it together….I'm going to help you, just tell me what to do."

Karen pulled her eyes away from the blood and looked at Dean. He smiled at her reassuringly trying to hide his own fear. If Karen panicked now and couldn't complete the operation he knew Sam could die.

"Tell me what to do Karen." Dean repeated.

"Wipe the blood; wipe it away so I can see." Karen fought to stay calm; she knew if she panicked it wouldn't help anyone. But the fact was she was scared, she was scared to death. She knew Sam's life was in her hands and one little mistake might end it. She gently stuck two fingers under the flap of Sam's skin and probed around for his appendix.

Dean looked at Sam's face and could see tears of agony running down his cheeks. His own eyes filled with tears seeing his brother in so much pain, but he knew it had to be done, if Sam's appendix ruptured poison would enter his system and kill him.

"Hold on Sammy, just a few more minutes and it will be over. Hang tough bro…"

He prayed that was true. He knew in the operating room it would only take a few minutes, but this wasn't an operating room, and Karen wasn't a doctor. He looked at her as he continued to wipe the blood away.

"He's bleeding pretty bad, isn't there anything you can do?"

She took a small clamp out of the first aide kit and with shaking hands clamped it over one of the bleeding veins. It slowed the blood flow but didn't stop it.

"Come on, come on, come on…..what's taking so long?" Dean was starting to lose it. All he wanted was his brother to be out of pain and patched up.

After a few minutes of probing Karen looked up and gave Dean a small smile.

"I got it." She gently pulled her fingers out of the wound; in between her fingers was Sam's appendix. She then took a small sharp scissors out of the kit and snipped the appendix off then flushed the wound with antibiotic liquid before stitching the incision back together

Sam pushed his head back against the floor and spit out the napkin.

"Oh God Dean…" He moaned as he looked at his brother. "Can't you give me something for the pain….please…anything….." He asked his eyes filled with tears.

"Sam I'm sorry…I already gave you all the pain killer we had. It's almost over; just hang in there, just a little while yet, she's almost finished." Dean reached over and squeezed Sam's shoulder as he tried to comfort him. It was killing him to see his baby brother in this much pain and he knew he'd switch places with him in a second if he could.

"Can't you hurry up?" He asked Karen.

But before she could answer him Jim walked over and looked down at them.

"Shut him up!"

Dean glared up at him.

"My brother should be in the hospital….not bleeding all over some damn dirty kitchen floor!"

"Your brother is going to need a morgue if he doesn't shut up." Jim knew that even though it was late other customers might come into the restaurant and would hear Sam's painful moans. He knew his partner would have already ordered the customers that were already there to act normal if anyone else came in but if they heard the moans coming from the kitchen they would wonder what was going on.

"Shut him up!" Jim repeated as he stepped closer to Sam.

"I swear, if you touch my brother I'll kill you." Dean said through clenched teeth.

"Big words coming from a man without a weapon." Jim said smiling as he held up his own gun mockingly.

"Oh believe me; I won't need a gun to take care of a jerk like you."

"You want to try me tough guy?" Jim pointed the gun at Dean's head.

"Dean no…." Sam reached up and grabbed his brother's arm; he knew Dean's temper could explode at any minute.

"It's okay Sam. I'm not going to do anything." Dean reassured his brother. He knew he could take the guy down without a problem. But the man's partner was still holding hostages in the other room and he couldn't risk one of them being hurt. Plus he had to be there for Sam, if something happened to him there would be no one to look out for his brother.

Finally Karen had the incision closed. She then smeared it with antibiotic ointment and put a clean gauze bandage over it. She looked up at Dean and smiled.

"As long as there aren't any complications he should be fine. Now all he has to do is rest."

"Thank you." Dean breathed a sigh of relief thankful that the operation went off without a hitch. He looked down at Sam and smiled. "It's all over Sam. Now you just lay here and take it easy."

Jim looked down at Dean.

"I want him tied up and gagged and I want you two back out front."

"What? He just had an operation, he's not going anywhere!" Dean couldn't believe that this man actually wanted him to tie up his injured brother.

"Okay, then we're going to put him in the basement. I don't want him back here moaning and getting the other customers worked up."

"What don't you understand jerk? My brother just had an operation, he needs to be kept quiet and warm, not be down in some dark cold basement."

"Either he goes in the basement or I finish him off here, it's your choice."

"You son of a bitch…..when this is over….I swear….."

"Dean…no…." Sam reached out and grabbed Dean's arm again. He could tell his brother was just itching for a fight. "Just help me down to the basement…it'll be okay."

Dean knew they didn't have a choice.

"Grab some more tablecloths." Dean told Karen figuring at least they could cover Sam with them to try and keep him warm. He then looked at Jim. "I need someone to help me carry him down there."

Jim walked over to the doorway to the dining room and pointed at one of the customers. "You… get back here." When the man came back Jim nodded toward Dean and Sam. "Help him take the kid down to the basement."

The man then helped Dean carry Sam down the steep steps into the basement as Karen and Jim followed behind them. Dean had Karen lay a few of the tablecloths on the floor then gently lowered Sam onto them and knelt next to him. He then took off his jacket and put it under his brother's head then used the rest of the tablecloths to cover him hoping they'd keep him warm.

"You just take it easy Sam, everything will be fine." Dean tried to reassure him.

"Dean don't try anything….please…." Sam was worried his brother might try to take both men on and he wouldn't be there to back him up.

"I won't." Dean promised him. But inside he knew if the opportunity presented itself and there was a way he could take the two men down together without any one else getting hurt he would. "You keep warm Sam." Dean said as he tucked the table clothes around Sam's body hoping to keep in some of his body heat. He then took Sam's cell phone out of his brother's pocket and put it in his hand. "If you need me call."

Dean swallowed hard as he looked down at his brother. Sam needed to be somewhere clean, dry, and warm, not lying in a damp basement, and certainly not alone. What if the stitches didn't hold? What if he started bleeding again?

Jim walked over and grabbed Sam's cell phone.

"What the hell are you doing? Do you think I'm stupid or something? I'm not leaving a phone down here with your brother so he can call the cops."

"He's not going to call the cops." Dean was telling the truth, the cops were already after the brothers and they certainly weren't going to call attention to themselves. "He needs it to call me if he needs me."

Jim kicked a metal cup over to Sam.

"He can use that to bang on the pipes if he needs you. Now hurry up let's go." Jim ordered.

Dean glared at Jim but tried to stay calm, when what he really wanted to do was beat the crap out of him.

"Look, my brother's hurting, he shouldn't be left alone. If he starts bleeding…" Dean didn't finish the sentence, he knew if Sam started bleeding and no one was with him he could easily bleed to death. "I need to stay with him." When Jim shook his head he continued. "There's no way out of here except the steps so you know I can't escape, and my brother's not going anywhere in the condition he's in."

"The kid stays down here, and I want you up with the others where I can keep an eye on you." Jim pointed the gun at Dean. "Now get moving."

"Listen you bastard…." Dean said standing up.

"Dean no……" Sam looked up at his brother. "Just do what he says."

"You better listen to your brother, if you die who's going to look after him?" Jim then turned the gun toward Sam. "Or maybe I should just put him out of his misery right now, you know, like a wounded animal."

Dean stepped protectively in front of Sam. He didn't think the man would really shoot but he couldn't be certain. If only he would move a little closer Dean knew he could take him down, but Jim kept his distance and Dean knew the man could easily get a shot off before he could get to him. He looked back down at Sam.

"If you need me bang on the pipes, I'll hear you."

Sam could see the worry on Dean's face, and knew it was ripping him apart to have to leave him there.

"Hey don't worry about me, I'm fine. It doesn't even hurt that much anymore." Sam gave a brave smile but Dean could see right through it. His brother was in pain and scared….and if anything happened to him he swore he'd make these men pay for it.

"Let's go!" Jim ordered. Karen and the man who had helped Dean take Sam into the basement headed for the steps.

"I'm right upstairs Sam, you need me just bang on the pipe.." Dean reassured his brother as he walked toward the steps. Once they were upstairs Jim switched off the light leaving Sam alone in the cold, damp, darkness.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

I appreciate the reviews thanks, Last night's episode was heartbreaking at the end, I can't wait for next week. Can't understand why the ratings sucked though……..

**Just Another Bad Day**

Chapter seven

"Can't you at least leave the light on for him?" Dean asked as Jim shut the door behind them.

"What's the matter, your brother afraid of the dark? Poor kid, maybe I should have put him out of his misery then he wouldn't have to worry about the boogie man hiding in the shadows." Jim said mockingly.

"Listen you bastard, I'm only going to say this once. If anything happens to my brother, you're dead."

"Oh so you're threatening me now."

"It's not a threat, it's a promise."

Jim pointed the gun at Dean's head.

"Maybe I should just finish you off now, then go down and finish off your brother."

"Go for it." Dean turned to face him. If he made any attempt to go back into the basement to hurt Sam he'd be dead before he got to the first step.

Just then Frank walked into the kitchen.

"What the hell's going on in here? Where's the kid?" He asked noticing Sam was missing.

"I put him down in the basement so we didn't have to listen to him moaning all night…" The man then looked at Dean and smiled. "You need to toughen your brother up some; the kid can't take a little pain."

Dean fought the urge to grab the man by his throat.

"My brother could take you down with one hand tied behind his back."

"So he's another tough guy like you huh?"

Frank ignored them and looked at Karen.

"He made it through the operation?" .

"Yeah, but he should be in a hospital. I'm not a doctor and there could be complications."

"We'll be out of here in a few hours, and then you do whatever you want with him." Frank nodded toward the dining room. "Let's go, I want you all out front so I can keep an eye on you."

Dean had no choice but to head back to the dining room.

**Basement**

Once Dean had left the basement Sam clenched his teeth and grimaced in pain, pain he didn't want his brother to see. He knew how protective Dean was of him and if his brother knew how much pain he was really in he would have gotten himself killed trying to stay in the basement with him. All Sam could do now was hope Dean controlled his temper. He knew if his brother got a chance, or if anyone upstairs was threatened, Dean wouldn't hesitate to try and take the two men down. Sam began to shiver, between the pain he was in and his worry for his brother he felt like he was freezing. He started to pull the table clothe up to his neck to try and keep warm but as he did he thought he heard a noise in the corner of the basement. He quickly pushed the tablecloth down and reached in his pocket and pulled out a small flashlight which he shined at the corner. The light illuminated a curtain hanging in the corner and he could swear he saw it moving. Who would be down in the basement he wondered? And why were they hiding? He was tempted to bang on the pipe hoping Dean would come down but he didn't know whether the men would let him, and if they didn't, he didn't want to get Dean in trouble if he tried to. He knew if his brother knew he needed help nothing would stop him from getting to him and that could get him killed.

"Is someone there?" Sam called out not really expecting an answer. Maybe it was just rats Sam thought. He smiled to himself thinking how Dean would get on his case if he made him come down to the basement for rats. But something behind the curtain was definitely moving and he could tell it was something bigger then a rat. Sam knew he had to check it out. He slowly and painfully managed to pull himself up, then with his arm pressed protectively over his injured side headed toward the curtain. On the way he picked up a small pipe lying on a table to use as a weapon, he knew he was going to feel awfully foolish if it was just a stray cat. But the hair on the back of his neck was standing up and he trusted his instincts, something wasn't right.

**The dining room**

Dean sat at a booth by himself nervously tapping a spoon on the table. He kept his eyes on Jim and Frank hoping the opportunity would present itself where he'd be able to take them both down together. He knew if he could only take one of them down the other would still have time to get a shot off and he couldn't risk that. As much as he would like to be able to stop the kidnapping, that wasn't his main concern. His main concern was making sure Sam was okay, and knowing that his brother was injured and lying in the basement alone in the dark was starting to get to him.

**The basement **

Sam slowly reached for the curtain and pulled it back. He sucked in his breath and took a step backward as his eyes widened in shock. Standing in a cabinet leaning against the wall stood a man of about thirty five, blood poured from a wound on his neck.

"Oh shit…" Sam said as he looked at the body. He reached out and turned the man's neck to the side and could clearly see two puncture marks on his throat. It was obvious to Sam that the man had been attacked by a vampire. Sam reached in his pocket hoping he still had the cross on him that he had used earlier in the day. But just as he felt the edge of the cross the man's eyes flew open and Sam stumbled backward into a pile of dishes. He went down hard and cried out as a sharp pain shot through his injured side. He began crawling backwards as fast as he could as he looked up into the face of the man who was slowly walking toward him his fangs glistening even in the dim light.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks once more for the reviews, I really appreciate them.

**Just Another Bad Day**

Chapter eight

Dean heard the commotion in the basement and didn't bother to ask permission to go down and check on his brother. The second he heard the crash he was up and running for the basement.

"Hey wait a minute!" Jim yelled as he followed him.

Dean threw open the basement door, turned on the light and ran down the steps. He immediately noticed Sam wasn't where he had left him.

"Sam! Sammy!" Dean yelled as he looked around the floor for his brother. Where the hell could he have gone?

He finally spotted Sam lying crumbled in a heap over near the corner of the basement.

"What the hell's he doing over there?" Jim asked when he too saw Sam.

Dean ignored him and ran to his brother's side.

"Sammy?" He said as he knelt down next to him and gently rolled him onto his back. "Damn it Sammy." Dean said softly when he noticed the right front of Sam's jeans was covered in blood. He pulled Sam's waistband down a little and could see that the gauze bandage was now dirty and saturated with blood. "What the hell were you doing Sam?" He asked his unconscious brother. Why had Sam gotten up he wondered? If he had started bleeding why hadn't he pounded on the pipe for him, or tried to make his way up the steps, why did he crawl over to the corner?

"Sammy?" Dean said when he heard his brother begin to moan softly.

"Dean…." Sam opened his eyes and looked up at Dean and at first didn't realize what had happened, but then the face of the man he had found flashed in front of him. "Dean!" Sam grabbed his brother's arm as he tried to sit up. "Dean there's a vampire down here!"

"What?" Dean glanced around the basement but didn't see anything unusual. "Down here, are you sure?"

"A vampire?" Jim asked when he heard Sam. "What the hell's your brother smoking?"

"Just shut up!" Dean shouted at Jim then turned back to his brother. "Sam what did you see?"

"I heard something….I came over to see what it was and….and there was a man ….blood all over his throat….He had puncture wounds Dean…..he's been turned." Sam managed to get out as he winced in pain.

"You sure? You weren't just dreaming?"

"No Dean, I'm sure." Sam nodded his head toward a pool of blood in the corner. "He was standing right over there."

Dean reached down and turned Sam's head to the side and checked out his neck.

"You okay? It didn't…."

"No, it didn't bite me."

Dean looked at Jim.

"We got to get out of here."

"What the hell's going on?" He asked Dean as he kept the gun trained on him. "Is your brother on drugs or what? …. And whose blood is that?" Jim asked as he glanced over at the blood.

"He's not on drugs, believe me, he knows what he's talking about. And that blood….that blood belongs to a vampire. "

"A vampire?" Jim looked at Dean like he was nuts.

"Yeah, a vampire."

"Look, I don't know what you two are trying to cook up but I want you back upstairs." Jim said to Dean.

"Not without my brother." Dean said standing up.

"He stays down here."

"No way….there's something down here and I'm not leaving him down here with it."

"There's nothing down here, and if you don't get back upstairs right now I'll put your brother out of his misery and then you won't have to worry about him anymore."

"My brother's bleeding and there no way I'm leaving him bleed to death down here by himself. Now either my brother and I both go up those steps…. or we both stay down here, it's your choice." Dean meant every word. He'd rather die then leave his brother down there with whatever it was he saw.

"If you want to stay down here with your brother that's your choice." Jim said as he pointed the gun at Dean's head. "But you'll be staying down here with a bullet in your brain."

"Dean go….I'll be okay, I have my cross." Sam reached into his pocket and took out his cross. "It can't hurt me with this."

"Sam you're hurt, you're bleeding, and I'm not leaving you alone." Dean turned toward Jim. "No one has been hurt so far, but if you pull that trigger you'll be wanted for murder, and they'll never stop looking for you. Now let's just get my brother upstairs so I can redress his wound. … Besides, if what my brother said is down here… you got yourself a bigger problem then us."

"You expect me to believe that there is a vampire down here? You think I'm stupid or what?"

Before Dean could answer, a noise in the basement caused them both to spin around. In the distance they could vaguely make out the form of a man standing in the darkness watching them.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for taking the time to review, I'm glad you still like the story.

**Just Another Bad Day**

Chapter nine

"What the hell!" Jim said backing up toward the steps.

"Get out of here!" Dean shouted to Jim as he reached down and as gently as he could helped Sam up off the floor and toward the steps.

Once they reached the top of the steps Dean slammed the door shut. He then lowered Sam to the floor then locked and barricaded the door the best he could. He then went over and knelt next to his brother.

Hearing all the noise, Frank came storming into the kitchen.

"What the hell's going on?" He asked angrily.

"There's someone in the basement!" Jim told him as he stared at the basement door half expecting it to fly open.

"What?"

"There's someone down there."

"Was it Mike?"

"I don't know, who ever it was stayed in the shadows."

"It was probably Mike you imbecile."

"If it was, then why didn't he say something?"

"How the hell do I know?"

Frank walked over and stood in front of Jim and could tell something had frightened him.

"What the hell's wrong with you? Why are you shaking?"

Jim gave a nervous laugh.

"They were trying to convince me there was a vampire down there." He said glaring at Dean as he realized how ridiculous he sounded in front of his partner.

"And you believed them? I always knew you were an idiot but…."

"He's telling you the truth." Dean interrupted him. "There is something evil down in that basement." Dean said as he gently removed Sam's bandage and could see that some of the stitches had popped. "My brother's bleeding again; I need to get Karen back in here to check him out and restitch him." Dean had stitched his brother's wounds hundreds of times before, but he knew Karen, being an operating room nurse, would do a better job, plus he wanted Karen to take a look at Sam who seemed to be running a fever.

Frank knew if something happened to Sam, even though he hadn't been injured by them, they'd still be held accountable, so he walked over to the dining room door.

"Karen! Get back in here!"

She hurried back into the kitchen and looked at him questionably wondering why she was needed but then she saw Sam lying on the floor. She quickly knelt down next to him.

"What happened?" She asked looking at Dean.

"He ripped open the incision…and I think he's running a fever."

Karen put her hand on Sam's forehead then gave Dean a worried look.

"He's burning up."

"Damn it!" Dean looked over at Frank who he hoped was the more reasonable of the two men. "My brother needs a doctor, he has a fever."

"What do you mean there's something evil down there?" Frank asked ignoring Dean's concern about his brother.

"Just trust me….you don't want to open that door."

Frank was beginning to get worried. Was there really someone in the basement and who was it? Could it be Mike? Or had the cops somehow found out about the hostage situation and had broken into the basement?

"What did he look like?" He asked his partner.

"I told you he didn't move out of the shadows." Jim said trying not to show how freaked out he really was. He had seen the blood in the basement and had no idea how it had gotten there.

Frank looked back and forth between Dean and Sam.

"Did either of you see him?"

Sam gave a little nod.

"He had blonde hair, a mustache, and sideburns….."

"That sounds like Mike." Frank looked over at Jim. "Why the hell would he be hiding down in the basement?"

"Who knows? But if it was Mike why didn't he say something?" Jim looked down at Sam. "There was blood on the floor ….maybe the kid hurt Mike, maybe that's why he couldn't talk."

Jim walked over and stood over Sam.

"You hurt Mike didn't you?" He reached down to grab Sam's arm and pull him up but Dean's hand shot out and grabbed his hand before he could touch his brother.

"Try that again and I'll break it!" Dean said as he twisted Jim's hand, his brother was already hurt and no one was going to hurt him further.

Jim yelped in pain then put his gun at Dean's head, but Dean didn't flinch

"Dean…let him go." Sam waited till Dean released Jim's hand then looked at Jim. "I didn't hurt your friend…. the thing that's down there did."

"Look I don't know what the hell's going on here but I'm going down there and find out." Frank walked to the basement door then looked back at Sam. "If you hurt my buddy, you're dead."

"I wouldn't do that if I was you, you don't know what you're dealing with." Dean warned as he stood up.

"Well you're not me." Frank looked at Jim. "Keep an eye on them." Frank opened the door to the basement. "If they try anything shoot them." He said before heading down the steps.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

I appreciate the reviews, thanks

**Just Another Bad Day**

Chapter ten

"You don't want to do that!" Dean shouted to Frank as he began heading down the steps. When Frank ignored him and continued down the steps he looked at Jim. "Your buddy won't be coming back up you better barricade the door."

Jim looked at him; he wasn't sure what to believe. He didn't believe in vampires, but he knew he saw something down in the basement, what or who it was he had no idea.

Dean turned his attention back to his brother; he was his main concern at the moment. If either of the men got themselves killed that was their problem. He had warned them and under the circumstances there was nothing he could do. He looked at Karen who already was starting to stitch Sam's incision closed. Dean once more knelt by his brother's side who now lay on the kitchen floor shivering both from the pain and the blood lost.

"Hang in there Sam; we're going to get out of this. We've been in tougher situations then this before." Dean said as he gently squeezed his brother's shoulder trying to reassure him. He took a napkin off of a table and blotted the sweat from Sam's forehead as he looked at Karen.

"How's he doing?"

Karen shook her head as she gave Dean a worried look.

"He lost a lot of blood and he has a fever, if he goes into shock…." Karen knew if Sam went into shock and if he didn't get to a hospital he could die. "Your brother needs to be in a bed some where and kept quiet and warm."

**The basement**

Frank had turned on the light at the top of the steps then slowly walked down them.

"Mike….Mike you down here?"

There was no answer. He looked around the cellar but saw no signs of life.

"Stupid idiot…" He mumbled to himself referring to Jim. "The jerk is scared of his own shadow."

He had started heading back to the steps when the lights suddenly went out.

"Hey!" He shouted toward the steps. "Turn the damn lights on!"

When the lights didn't come back on he began feeling his way toward the steps cursing as he tripped over some containers on the floor and went down hard.

"Damn it Jim turn the lights on!" He shouted again as he rubbed his sore hip.

He started to get up but as he did he could feel someone standing next to him.

"Jim?"

There was no answer.

He reached in his pocket and took out a lighter. He flicked it on and held it up in front of him. Standing before him was his buddy Mike.

"Mike! Why the hell didn't you answer me?"

As the light flickered on Mike Frank could see the blood on his neck and down the front of his jacket.

"You're bleeding….Did that kid hurt you?" Frank was angry. If he found out Sam had hurt one of his partners he was going to make sure he paid for it.

Frank started to reach for Mike…it was the last thing he did.

Mike's arm shot out and grabbed Frank's shirt and pulled him closer. Frank managed to get out one scream before his throat was ripped open and Mike began to feed on his blood.

**The Kitchen **

"What the hell was that?" Jim asked his eyes wide with fear when he heard the painful scream coming from the basement.

"That was your buddy." Dean said standing up and walking over to him. "There's nothing we can do for him, but we can get these people out of here including yourself and I can go down there and see if I can finish that thing off."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jim was beginning to panic as he looked back and forth between the basement door and Dean not sure what to believe. "Finish what off? What the hell's going on? Where's Frank?"

"Frank's probably dead. … If that was your buddy Mike in the basement earlier he's more then likely been bitten by a vampire and probably just killed your other friend, or turned him into a vampire like himself. Let's just hope he finished him off and that we don't have to deal with two of them now. … Your best bet is to get out of here ….. Your kidnapping plan, or whatever it was you were planning, just went up in smoke. Your one partner is a vampire and the other is either dead or has been turned…. Now I suggest you just forget about your plans and let these people go then get the hell out of here yourself. I'll take care of the thing in the basement….it's what I do." Dean then nodded his head toward his brother. "My brother is sick and needs to get to a hospital, if he doesn't he could die. … You haven't killed anyone, but if he or anyone else dies you'll go down for murder in the first degree."

"You said you could kill what ever it is that's down there?"

"I can try." Dean told the truth. If Frank had been turned and there were now two vampires in the basement Dean knew it was going to be difficult to kill both of them without his brother's help.

"Then go ahead and do it…..But remember, your brother is up here with me, and if you try anything …he dies." To emphasize his point Jim walked over and pointed his gun at Sam's head.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Glad you still like it, thanks.

**Just Another Bad Day**

Chapter eleven

"You're not going to gain anything by keeping my brother and these people here. If I can't kill this thing and it gets out of the basement….well you could have a blood bath on your hands."

"I'm not leaving here till I get what we came for. And I'm not letting anyone leave until that happens."

"You know you really are an idiot like your partner said, you don't seem to realize that both your buddies are either dead or turned. … You're in this mess on your own pal and if I was you I'd get the hell out of here while I still could."

"I'm not leaving here without the girl. She's my money ticket…I grab her and I'm set for the rest of my life."

"You won't have a life if that thing gets loose. Think about it….you could leave now and the odds of getting caught are ninety nine to one, I'll make sure no one follows you. But it you stick around or any of these people get hurt, you're going to be hounded by the cops for the rest of your life. You seem to forget, three of you were in on it before, now it's only you."

"Well then it just means more money for me doesn't it?" Jim was determined not to leave without the girl. If his partner's were really dead it meant all the ransom money would be his. "Go on….go down and see what's happening down there."

Dean glanced down at the gun which was still pointed at Sam.

"First take that gun off of my brother." Dean looked back up at Jim. "If anything happens to him….you're dead."

"Well that's up to you isn't it. You take care of whatever is in the basement and your brother lives, you don't…he dies."

"I need to get some equipment out of my car."

"No, you're not going anywhere except in that basement."

"He needs his equipment….that thing will kill him if he doesn't have the right tools." Sam said as he painfully pushed himself up to a sitting position. Karen put her hand on his chest and tried to hold him down.

"You got to calm down Sam, you'll only pop your stitches again." She gently pushed on his chest trying to get him to lie back down but he fought her.

"He's not going down there without the equipment he needs."

"Take it easy Sammy." Dean walked back to his brother and knelt down next to him. "Sam you got to try and stay still or you'll start bleeding again."

"I don't care….you're not going down there without a stake and Holy Water." Sam looked at Jim. "He can't kill that thing without them."

"Why do you need a stake?" Jim asked Dean.

"Vampire and stake sort of go hand in hand if you know what I mean." Dean said sarcastically.

"Don't get smart with me!" Jim held up his gun "Remember I'm the one with the gun…. Now get down in the basement and find out what's going on."

"No! That thing will kill him!" Sam protested still struggling to get up.

"He's right." Dean looked at Jim. "If it takes me down there will nothing to stop it from coming up those steps and getting to you."

Jim ran his hand through his hair as he looked nervously at the basement door; he had no idea what to do. If that thing did kill him it could escape from the basement and then what….

"Okay, okay…..you go get the stake but I'll be watching and if you come back with anything except that stake your brother dies."

"I only need the stake and a bottle of holy water….and that's all I'm going to get."

"It better be, or your brother is going to be in a lot more pain from more then just his appendix."

Dean glared at Jim. If anything happened to Sam he'd make him wish he'd never been born.

He patted Sam on the shoulder before standing up.

"I'll be right back."

Dean then left and walked through the dining room ignoring the questioning looks he got from the other patrons. They had heard the commotion in the kitchen and basement but had no idea what was going on.

Jim walked over to the window and watched Dean go to his car and open his trunk. He slipped a bottle of holy water into his jacket and picked up two silver stakes just incase Frank had been turned. He then glanced at one of the guns in the trunk but he knew Jim was watching and couldn't take the chance of Jim seeing him pick it up. He didn't have any doubt that Jim would shoot Sam if he tried anything. He knew now that Jim was the only one left he could take him down without any problem if he could get close enough to him, but there was always the small chance he could get a bullet off first and he couldn't take the chance that either Sam or an innocent person could get hit. He slammed the trunk down and headed back into the restaurant.

He walked back into the kitchen and over to the basement door.

"Remember; try anything funny and your brother dies." Jim said.

Dean looked over at Sam.

"This will be over soon."

Sam blinked back tears; he hated the thought of his brother going into the basement alone with no one to back him up.

"Here." Sam reached in his pocket and took out his cross. He knew Dean carried his own cross but since he couldn't go with his brother he wanted something of his to go in his place.

Dean walked over and took the cross from Sam and hung it around his neck. He gave him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry….it's going to be alright."

Sam nodded.

"Be careful."

"Always." He smiled down at his brother then looked at Karen. "Take care of him."

She gave him a small smile and nodded.

He then walked over to the basement door, opened it, and headed down the steps.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Last night's finale ROCKED! I loved it! I won't say anything about it because I'm sure some of you haven't seen it yet. Now all I can say is COME ON SEASON THREE!!!!! As usual thanks for all the kind reviews.

**Just Another Bad Day**

Chapter twelve

The light no longer worked so Dean cautiously walked down the steps, the holy water in one hand, the stakes and flashlight in the other. He shined the light around the cellar looking for any sign of the two men. Finally he came across blood drops on the floor and followed them over to a pool of blood in front of a bunch of crates. Dean slowly approached the crates and could see legs sticking out from behind one of them. He laid the flashlight on a nearby table, its light shining on the body. He then got the holy water and one of the stakes ready and stepped behind the crate. It was Frank lying in a pool of blood, the side of his throat completely ripped out. Dean could tell he was dead, there was no way anyone could have survived the savage attack. He knew when a vampire wanted to turn someone they wouldn't have caused that much damage. But just to be on the safe side he took the stakes and thrust it into Frank's heart…nothing happened. He breathed a sigh of relief; at least he now knew he only had one vampire to deal with, or so he hoped. He pulled the stake out and picked up his flashlight as he continued to search.

**The kitchen **

Karen checked Sam's incision then took out a clean gauze pad and taped it in place.

"Now you got to try to take it easy. The more you move around the more likely you are to pop those stitches again."

"Thanks." Sam said, he knew without Karen's help he'd more then likely be dead. But take it easy? How could he take it easy knowing his brother was down in the basement in danger? He knew there was at least one vampire in the basement, maybe two now that Frank had been attacked. "Karen you got to help me up." He said to Karen. "I got to help my brother."

"Sam, you're hurt, you can't help him you'll only be in the way."

"But I can at least try. There might be more then one of those creatures down there, he might need me."

"No Sam. Your brother would kill me if I let you go down there."

Sam wasn't about to take no for an answer. He clenched his teeth in agony as he grabbed hold of a table and tried to pull himself up. But the pain was too much and he fell back to the floor his face covered in sweat from the exertion. He knew Karen was right; he'd only be a distraction and not much help if he made it to the basement. He could only wait and pray that his brother would be alright.

Jim looked nervously at the basement door.

"What the hell's taking him so long? If your brother is trying to pull something, you're dead." He told Sam as he pointed the gun at him.

**The basement**

Dean continued shining the flashlight around the basement but could find no sign of the other vampire. He knew the only way it could have escaped was if there was some other doorway leading into the basement but as far as he could tell there wasn't. There were a few small windows at the top of the basement near the ceiling but they all looked way to small for a man to squeeze through, even a vampire.

"Where the hell are you?" He asked frustrated. He wanted to get this over with; he needed to be upstairs with his brother.

Just as the words were out of his mouth he felt something wet on his shoulder. He reached over and touched the spot then pulled his hand away and looked at it….it was blood. He quickly stepped back and directed the light at the ceiling. There, flattened against the ceiling was the vampire. As soon as the light hit it, it swooped down and knocked Dean to the ground the holy water and stakes flew out of his hands. He rolled to the side then quickly began to crawl toward the dropped items. But the vampire now stood directly in front of them.

"You're the one who took the boy out of the basement." The vampire said when Dean looked up at it. "The boy was mine….I could smell his blood… I could almost taste it. He was to be my dinner."

"Sorry to disappoint you pal."

The vampire only smiled.

"It looks like you'll have to replace him. The boy will have to serve as my master's dinner."

_Master? So there is another one nearby but where?_ Dean thought as his hand closed over Sam's cross. He rolled onto his back the cross held out in front of him.

The vampire stepped back throwing its arm up to cover its eyes.

"So where's your buddy at?" Dean asked as he bent over and picked up a stake and the holy water.

When the vampire didn't answer Dean squirted some of the water onto it. It screamed in pain as its skin began to bubble and bleed where the water had touched it.

"Where's your buddy?" Dean repeated as he squirted more water onto the vampire.

This time the vampire fell to its knees screaming as more cuts opened up on its body. Dean walked over and pressed the cross against its forehead. It screamed in agony as a burned imprint of the cross remained on its forehead when Dean pulled it away.

"I can make this quick or I can make this real slow. Where is your master?"

When Dean began to once more lower the cross towards its face it glared up at him as it screamed.

"Upstairs…with the boy!"

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks so much for the kind reviews, I really appreciate them.

**Just Another Bad Day**

Chapter thirteen

"Upstairs!" Dean knew there were about eight people upstairs, it could be anyone of them. "Son of a bitch!" He swore as he raised the stake.

**The kitchen**

"I need to go wash my hands off." Karen said as she looked at her blood covered hands.

"Well hurry up." Jim said as he tried to listen at the basement door. They had heard the commotion earlier but now all was quiet.

Sam could tell Jim was getting anxious and that made him even more dangerous.

"If I was you I'd get out of here. Both of your partners are probably dead and…."

"Shut up!" Jim ran his hand through his hair clearly upset.

"You can still walk away from this, but once you grab the girl…"

"I said shut up!" Jim walked over to Sam and pointed the gun at his head.

"Just trying to help you….You didn't hurt anyone and no one will try to stop you….You can still walk away from this before anyone gets hurt." Sam prayed Jim would listen to him and leave; he needed to get down to the basement and check on Dean.

"I'm not going anywhere…" Jim looked over at the bathroom door. "What the hell is taking her so long?"

Jim walked over to the bathroom door and threw it open. The sight before him caused him to stumble backwards. Karen was standing at the sink licking Sam's blood off of her fingers.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jim asked as he looked at her in shock and disgust.

"Just having my dinner." She said smiling at him.

He backed up as she slowly started walking toward him.

"Stay away from me!" He screamed as he backed up closer to Sam.

"Karen?" Sam couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Sorry Sam…I tried to fight it but I can't." She licked her lips where some of Sam's blood remained. "You taste so good."

"But you helped me….I would have died if it hadn't been for you."

"Even though I've changed I'm still a nurse Sam. Unfortunately now I can only work nightshift." She gave him a little smile. "Sort of cramps my style a little but…I got use to it."

Jim began backing toward the dining room door, but before he could reach it Karen's hand shot out and grabbed him by the throat. His cry was cut off as she pulled him near her.

"And where do you think you're going?" She asked as she looked into his terrified eyes.

She raised him off the ground by his neck as his feet kicked at the open air below.

"Karen you don't want to do this….put him down." Sam hoped he could somehow get through to her.

But instead of putting him down Karen twisted her hand and snapped his neck. His lifeless body was then dropped to the floor.

**The basement**

"Who is it? Who turned you?" Dean asked holding the stake above the vampire's heart.

"The woman did…the nurse…"

_Oh God ….Sammy!_ Dean's heart began pounding, his brother was upstairs helpless with a vampire. He kept his word as he quickly plunged the stake into the vampire's heart killing him instantly. He then looked around the basement and found a garden shears….it would be bloody but it would do the job. He walked back over to the vampire and with a few cuts of the blade proceeded to decapitate it. He kicked the head away and pulled out the stake. Pure silver stakes were getting hard to find and he didn't want to lose one. He shoved it in his back waistband then ran to the basement steps.

**The kitchen**

After killing Jim Karen turned her attention to Sam.

"I like you Sam." She said as she knelt down next to him. She smiled as she lowered her face toward Sam's stomach where blood from his incision was smeared on his skin. He tried to push her away but she was too strong. She licked the blood off then looked up at him. "You'll like it Sam. The power, the feeling….there's nothing like it in the world."

"I'll pass." Sam said as he continued trying to push her away.

She began crawling up toward his neck.

"I'm not going to kill you Sam….I'm just going to turn you. There won't be much pain I promise you." She said as she put her hand on his forehead and rolled his head to the side exposing the veins in his neck.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Last chapter. Thanks for all the reviews; I really, really appreciate each of them. I'm glad you liked the story and hope you're not disappointed with the rest of it.

**Just Another Bad Day**

Chapter fourteen

"Karen don't…please." Sam continued to struggle but his struggles were in vain, between his blood loss and her strength he didn't stand a chance. He reached for his cross but then remembered he had given it to Dean. Tears came to his eyes as he fell back exhausted, there was nothing he could do.

"Soon you'll be mine Sam." Her upper lip curled back exposing two fangs as she began to lower her mouth towards Sam's neck.

"Not in this life time bitch!" Dean stood at the top of the basement steps holding Sam's cross and the holy water in one hand, a stake in the other hand.

Before Dean could make his move Karen pulled Sam off the floor and kept him in front of her, one arm wrapped around Sam's chest holding him up, while her other hand grabbed his hair and forced his head back..

"I'll snap his neck." She said as she pulled his head back even further. "Now put down the stake."

"Let him go Karen….You didn't save his life just to end it." Dean hoped he could get through to the nurse in her.

"Either he dies or I turn him….It's up to you."

Dean knew she meant what she said. Even though she may have once been a nurse dedicated to saving lives, she now had vampire blood running through her system and wouldn't hesitate to kill Sam.

He knew he had no choice….he slowly began lowering the stake.

"Dean ….no….." Sam managed to get out; he'd rather die then be turned into something he hunted.

"Drop it, and the holy water." She ordered Dean.

Dean hesitated, but when she forced Sam's head back even further he could tell his brother was having trouble breathing and he had no choice.

"Sorry Sammy." Dean hated to give into her but he knew if she forced Sam's head back any further his neck would snap. He dropped the stake and it rolled toward Karen who kicked it away with her foot.

"And the water." She ordered.

He hated to do it but he had no choice, he let the container fall to the floor.

"Maybe after I turn your brother, I'll turn you too." She said smiling at Dean.

She then released Sam and he crumbled to the floor. In one quick movement she reached out and grabbed Dean by his arm and threw him across the room and against a wall. He hit it hard and slid down it stunned. She then turned her full attention back to Sam.

"I'm going to enjoy sucking your soul out of your body and replacing it with mine." She said as she knelt down next to him.

"Please Karen…..don't…." Sam begged as he weakly struggled as Karen once more lowered her mouth toward his neck.

Dean seeing Karen once more attack his brother quickly crawled toward the holy water. He grabbed it and just as she was about to bite down on Sam's neck he aimed it at her and squeezed the bottle. She screamed in pain and pushed Sam aside as she went after Dean. He tried to squirt her again but she was too fast. With lightening speed she grabbed him by his shirt and once more threw him to the other side of the room. She was next to him in a second. She put her hands around his neck and began squeezing the life out of him as she straddled his body. His face turned red as he gasped for air that was no longer there. He used all his strength to try and pull her hands away but she had super human strength and it was impossible. The world went out of focus and he could feel himself start to black out just as he saw Karen's fanged teeth heading toward his throat.

"Get away from him!"

Dean could hear Sam's voice coming from somewhere outside of the blackness and felt Karen's hands loosen their grip from around his neck. She stood up and spun around to face his brother. As she did Dean gasped in a breath as much needed air rushed into his lungs.

He could see Sam standing in front of Karen holding the stake that he had been forced to drop. Karen started toward Sam who raised the stake and thrust it toward her chest. She knocked it to the side just before it reached her and it entered her shoulder instead of her heart. She glared at Sam as she reached up and pulled it out then tossed it aside.

Sam backed up as she walked toward him.

"Sam you're being a naughty boy. I guess maybe I will have to kill you after all…maybe I'll keep your brother instead. … Too bad, I think we could have made a lovely couple."

She was on him in a second. He fell back to the ground as she swooped down on him, he knew this was it; he was too weak to fight her. He shut his eyes and waited to die. All of a sudden he felt a warm substance start to cover his body and opened his eyes to find himself covered in blood. With all the blood that was covering him he couldn't believe he didn't fell any pain, he expected to be in agony.

Karen still hung over him but now had a strange look in her eyes. And then he realized it….it was her blood that was covering him, not his. He looked at her chest and could see a stake sticking through her heart, blood gushing out of the wound. He tried to crawl out from under her but before he could her body started to collapse on top of him the stake heading toward his own heart. He felt someone grab his arm and yank him out from under her just in time. He looked up into his brother's worried face.

"You okay Sammy?" Dean asked as he knelt by his brother's side and checked his neck.

Sam could only nod as he took a couple of deep breaths.

Dean breathed a sigh of relief as he examined Sam's neck, there were no bite marks.

"Let me check your incision." Dean gently pulled Sam's waistband down a little and examined his incision. He was glad to see that despite all Sam had been through the incision hadn't reopened, but he was worried, Sam still had a slight fever. "Sam we got to get out of here and get you checked out at the hospital."

"You know we can't chance a hospital Dean, too many cops hang at hospitals. I can get checked out later at a doctor's office."

"Sam, you have a fever and you need some antibiotics…. I think..."

"Dean we got to get out of this town." Sam interrupted him. "There are four bodies in this building and with you already wanted for murder…"

Sam didn't need to finish, Dean knew he was right.

"Okay… I guess you're right…. But as soon as we come across a doctor's office I'm getting you looked at. " Dean walked over and glanced into the dining room. The few patrons that were there sat glued to their seats too scared to move but otherwise seemed fine. "We better find another way out of here." He knew if they went out through the dining room they'd be bombarded with questions. "We can call the cops once we're out of town." He smiled at Sam. "Boy, those customers are going to have a lot of explaining to do. Four bodies….I wouldn't want to be them."

Sam returned his brother's smile then looked over at Karen's body.

"I feel sorry for her….She couldn't help what she became….You know …I really liked her …."

"Yeah, I did too." Dean walked over to a machete hanging on the wall used to chop hunks of meat. He then walked over to Karen's body and without a second thought chopped her head off. He then pulled the stake out of her heart and also picked up the one on the floor, they'd need them later for another hunt. Sam swallowed hard as he looked down at Karen's decapitated body but he knew it had to be done. It was the only sure way to make sure she was really dead. "You okay?" Dean said when he saw the sad look on Sam's face.

"Yeah." He looked up at Dean and blinked back tears. This woman had saved his life and now she was dead, killed by them. "Let's get out of here." Sam wiped at his tears, sometimes he hated what they did for a living.

Dean found a door leading to the back lot. He put Sam's arm around his shoulders and led him outside and then around front to their car. He helped him in then quickly sped out of the lot.

**Later**

They drove till they were safely in the next county then Dean pulled over at the first doctor's office they came too. They quickly changed into clean clothes then went into the office. Dean told the doctor that they were traveling across the state for their uncle's funeral and that his brother had developed a fever. They apologized for not waiting for an appointment but they were in a hurry. The doctor wanted to do a thorough exam to determine the cause of Sam's fever but they assured him they'd get him checked out once they got to their destination. He gave them some antibiotics and a prescription, and made them promise to have Sam checked out as soon as possible.

Later that night they found a small out of the way motel and Dean paid for a week then went back to the car and helped Sam into the room. He then checked Sam's incision and was glad to see that it wasn't red and infected; Karen had done a good job he thought, and with the antibiotics they got it should keep any infection at bay. He then helped his brother get undressed and into one of the beds. They would stay there for the week giving Sam time to heal. Dean knew he couldn't take his brother to the hospital to have his incision checked without answering a ton of questions, but if Sam got worse he would have to. He would deal with the consequences later. But for now he would sit by Sam's side for the week making sure his brother was getting better, then when he was sure Sam was going to be okay they'd get back on the road and head out of state looking for their next hunt It was the only thing Dean knew how to do, and next to his brother being well, it was the only thing that really mattered.

The End


End file.
